Cierra tus ojos y todo va estar bien
by Shigatsu-san
Summary: Después de la muerte de sus padres, Yuuto decide cuidar a Haruna lejos de la civilización para proteger su inocencia. Pero se dará cuenta demasiado tarde de que fue el peor error que pudo cometer.-cap 3 subido-
1. Chapter 1

Regresé….Explicaciones abajo. Hola, aquí traigo otra historia, no me salió como esperaba, quería hacerla triste y tétrica, pero no le veo ninguna de las dos, así que déjenme un comentario para ver si la continuó. Es la historia de mis hermanos favoritos basada en dos canciones de vocaloid (te amo Miku) bueno les dejó en paz y espero sus comentario.

Ah. Gracias a los que me dejaron review en mi historia pasada. Me hizo feliz

DISCLAIMER: Ya se lo saben. ¡Digámoslo todos juntos! Ok me callo -_-

* * *

En una cuidad llamada Inazuma. Vivía una familia de empresarios llamada Okane. Tenían dos hijos—Chico y chica—el mayor tenía seis años y era muy inteligente, la menor tenía 5 años y era muy tímida e introvertida, tenía una inocencia única ya que sus padres y hermano la sobreprotegían.

Sí, eran una familia envidiable. Vivian en una hermosa mansión, tenían muchas posesiones y mucho dinero. Tenían una vida casi perfecta.

Casi perfecta…

Los padres siempre se iban de viaje de negocios y dejaban a sus hijos al cuidado de los sirvientes. Esto no les gustaba a los pequeños en absoluto. Cada vez que les daban la noticia de un nuevo viaje, el niño explotaba de cólera y la pequeña rompía en llanto. A su hermano no le gustaba verla llora, le dolía; pero lo que más le dolía era que esas lagrimas las provocaban sus propios padres.

Así era siempre…

Día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año desde que ellos habían nacido. Un día, el padre llamo a su hijo. Debía decirle algo importante…antes de volver a irse.

-Yuuto - llamó con voz suave- ven necesito hablar contigo

-Que quieres- dijo de mala gana- él nunca contestaba a sus padres, pero se sentía vulnerable en ese momento.

-Por favor no te enojes así- rogó su padre- sabes que trabajamos para darles a ti y a tu hermana una vida cómoda y feliz.

-Nuestra vida sería cómoda y feliz si tú y mamá estuvieran con nosotros- dijo con un poco de ira en sus palabras- cada vez que nos dejan, nos sentimos solos y Haruna llora mucho, me duele papá, me duele que nos dejen y sobre todo me duele verla llorar

De los ojos del niño empezaron a salir lágrimas. El padre se dio cuenta de lo mal que había hecho e intentó a abrazar a su hijo, pero este se lo impidió, dando a entender que estaba muy enojado y herido.

-Hijo-el hombre trataba de contener sus lágrimas- ven conmigo.

-¿Por qué? Mira, tu vuelo sale en media hora, ya deberías irte- menciono señalado el reloj de la habitación.

-Hijo…- el hombre cargo el pequeño y selo llevó. Pese a que el niño gritaba y pataleaba para que lo dejara, el seguía corriendo mientras se aseguraba que nadie lo estuviera viendo.

A llegar a las puertas de la mansión, el hombre corrió hasta su auto, metió al niño en él, se puso delante del timón y piso el acelerador. El pequeño no entendía nada. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

El carro salió de la cuidad y se dirigió hacia un pequeño bosque. El niño se sorprendió mucho.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- dijo un poco confundido- vas a perder tu vuelo y después no me eches la culpa.

El padre no respondió. El auto siguió entrando en el bosque, hasta que hubo algo como un pequeño túnel al frente de ellos. El hombre detuvo el auto y bajo al niño. Entraron al túnel y después de atravezarlo llegaron a un hermoso claro. Era un lugar realmente sorprendente, tenía muchas flores de varios colores por todos lados, un pequeño lago cristalino en donde se podía ver a los peces nadar, muchos árboles con frutos, mariposas por doquier, un aroma agradable y relajante y una cabaña.

-Papá…este lugar es fantástico-El niño estaba maravillado, era un lugar digno de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Te gusta? Es mi lugar secreto- dijo el padre con un tono de orgullo en su voz y una pose de súper héroe que lo hacía ver ridículamente gracioso.

-Jajajaja. Oye ¿Desde cuándo conoces este lugar? Espera lo más importante ¿Por qué no nos habías traído a mí y a mi hermana antes- Dijo con un tono de disgusto

-Ahhh hijo, este lugar lo descubrí el día que decidí pedirle matrimonio a tu madre, era perfecto y la traje aquí, y fue una buena táctica porque me dijo que si jejeje.

-Ya ya ya, pero dime porque no nos habías traído

-Quería dejarlo para cuando tu hermana cumpliera quince, este iba a ser su regalo.

-¿QUEEEEEEE?-tenía que esperaran diez años no es justo.

-Bueno. Este será nuestro secreto. No se lo digas a tu hermana y a tu madre menos que me matará si descubre que te lo enseñe. Nadie sabe que existe este lugar.

-Prometido-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Espera, si nadie sabe del lugar ¿Quién construyo la cabaña?

-Yo mismo. ¿QUE CREES NO SE NADA?-dijo en tono burlón.

-NO NO NO, yo… perdón

-Ya volvamos que me tengo que ir-

-si-

Esas palabras lo dejaron muy triste, pero tenía que ser fuerte para alegrar a su hermana. Llegaron a la casa, en donde su esposa estaba desesperada ya que le vuelo saldría en cinco minutos, No se tomó la molestia de preguntar, solo abrió las puertas del auto saco al niño y se metió ella.

-Adiós niños cuídense- dijo la madre desde el auto- no te preocupes hija vendremos antes de tu cumpleaños LOS AMOS.

Dicho esto, el auto acelero. La pequeña bajo su cabeza y empezó a llorar. Yuuto la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-No te preocupes Haruna, van a venir pronto. Tranquila yo estoy contigo…yo estoy contigo.

* * *

¿Lloraron?… ¿NO?...¿Lo continuo?...¿Seguirán leyendo el próximo capítulo?...¿Merezco review?...

Ya ahora las explicaciones. Esta historia iba a ser subida el mes pasado, pero dijeron que iba a ver un cataclismo en el sur y como yo vivo en una provincia marítima…TSUNAMI…

Bueno y hubo un enorme ajetreo, pero al final no hubo nada más que un temblor. Listó ya explique y respecto al apellido que les puse a los hermanos: OKANE, significa dinero según internet. Ya adiós y review. Por si acaso, los próximos capítulos se pondrán tristones y el ultimo un poquitín sangriento ¿Qué por qué? ¿Acaso no leyeron la descripción?


	2. Tuve un sueño

Bueeno no tengo excusa, se supone que esta historia la escribí el mes pasado así que SORRY. Ya rapidito, gracias por sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz. Quiero agradecer a Chao Ling-Yin por su consejo, gracias y no te preocupes intentaré ponerle más rellenito para que se saboree bien (¡como un sándwich!)Ok rara comparación disculpen. Me gustaría que me den muchos consejos para mejorar, soy nueva por lo tanto todo tipo de sugerencia la tomaré con gusto.

Sin más que decir…esperen…EXPLICACIONES ABAJO...

Disclaimer: Inazuma no me pertenece y nunca lo hará FIN.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Tuve un sueño...**

La Mansión Okane: Amplia, bonita, segura, acogedora, impresionante; con muchos sirvientes listos para cualquier necesidad presente, equipada con todas las cosa que una persona pueda desear para vivir cómoda y plácidamente, custodiada por guardias que velaban día y noche por sus habitantes.

Yuuto se despertó temprano esa mañana. Dio muchas vueltas en su cama tratando de que el sueño se vuelva a apoderar de él pero le resultó inútil. Miro el reloj de su habitación por tercera vez. Las seis en punto de la mañana. El sol aún no había salido y hacia un poco de frío. Suspiró resignado y se levantó. Se dirigió al baño de su habitación para lavarse y estar presentable, el que sea un niño de seis años no significaba que no pueda hacer las cosas solo. Su padre le había enseñado a hacer las cosas por si solo; después de todo si quería ser un hombre recto y seguro no debía depender todo el tiempo de alguien. Pero Yuuto, muy aparte de eso, lo hacía por su hermana. Haruna, la pequeña niña que le había traído felicidad. Su sonrisa, su personalidad, ella en sí, era la alegría de Yuuto. Desde que eran pequeños él la había defendido de todo los peligros y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y en agradecimiento ella le regalaba su sonrisa. Eso era suficiente para él. Después de bañarse y cepillarse, Yuuto de dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de su hermana. Sus padres los habían separado ya que pensaban que si ellos seguían durmiendo juntos después no querrían separarse y cosas por el estilo. Yuuto encontró eso muy estúpido por su parte, pero era propio de su personalidad ser sumiso así que aceptó, aunque Haruna no lo hizo de buena gana. Aún recordaba cómo fue esa conversación…

_-Niños-dijo la madre poniéndose a la altura de ambos- les tengo una sorpresa, en especial para tí Haruna._

_-¿¡Para mí!?- dijo la pequeña con mucho entusiasmo-¡Que bien me gustan las sorpresas!_

_Yuuto miro a su hermana con alegría. Le encantaba aquella sonrisa._

_-¡Pero dinos ya qué es¡- dijo Yuuto emocionado- Miren, Haruna me contagió el entusiasmo._

_La madre se dirigió a una habitación y abrió la puerta, dejando ver su interior: Una hermosa cama grande y de color rosa; ventanas grandes con cortinas blancas, una gran alfombra de algodón en el centro color fucsia, un espejo de cuerpo entero, roperos y veladores, floreros para alegrar el ambiente y un pequeño librero. Haruna recorrió la habitación de aquí para allá._

_-Mami, es muy bonito- dijo la pequeña recostándose en la alfombra_

_-Mucho ¿verdad?-la mujer se sentó en la cama al lado de su marido que en esos momentos había llegado-Desde ahora esta será tu habitación._

_-Siiiiiiiiii-grito la niña-Pero…es todo rosa ¿No pensaron en mi hermano?_

_-Hija, vas a dormir sola- dijo el padre sentándola en sus piernas_

_-¿Queeeee?- ambos niños se sorprendieron-¿Cómo es eso? Mamá, ¿En serio?_

_-Niños, de ahora en adelante será así, ya están grandes y si no los separamos ahora después será difícil después- el padre hablaba con seriedad _

_-Pero me da miedo dormir sola-dijo Haruna tratando de no llorar. El hombre la bajo de sus piernas y la sentó sobre la alfombra_

_Yuuto inmediatamente la abrazó, Haruna oculto el rostro en su pecho e intentó no llorar._

_-Lo siento niños, pero será así y punto- el padre se levantó de golpe y se fue. La madre suspiró y también salió de la habitación dejándolos solos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo divagando en sus recuerdos, pero cuando reaccionó estaba sentado en el suelo. Rápidamente se levantó y corrió a la habitación de su hermana. Ingresó en ella y encontró a su hermana aún dormida, con una expresión de cansancio. Yuuto se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente se acordó del día de ayer. Sus padres se habían ido y ella había estado llorando desde entonces, como solía hacerlo en cada partida. Yuuto sintió una punzada en el pecho, no podía creer que aun así sus padres se fueran, pero tarde o temprano eso tendría que terminar y por fin serian una familia…una bonita familia. Vio el reloj digital de su muñeca. Seis y media. Pensó que tal vez sea muy temprano para levantarla, así que apartó las sabanas lentamente y se recostó junto con ella, le tomo las manos y cerró los ojos lentamente.

Repentinamente cayó en un profundo sueño, donde vio la silueta de un joven que se arrastraba penosamente en mitad de un frondoso bosque. Seguía un camino completamente ensangrentado. Aquella escena fue mucho para la mente del pequeño. De repente, la silueta lanzó un grito desgarrador:

-HARUNA, ¡POR FAVOR REGRESA!, no le creas, te está mintiendo. Vuelve…HARUNAAAAAAA.

El sonido de una de esas máquinas de hospital que pitan midiendo el número de los latidos de corazón y el grito desgarrador de una chica se escucharon por todo ese bosque.

Se incorporó respirando agitadamente. Estaba empapado en sudor y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, temblaba y pudo notar que estaba pálido.

-¡NO!-dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos-No, no, no ¿¡Qué FUE ESO!? ¿POR QUÉ ESA SILUETA GRITABA EL NOMBRE DE HARUNA?, ¿¡POR QUÉ HABÍA SANGRE POR TODAS PARTES!?¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE SOÑE ESO? No, no, no. Cálmate Yutto todo está bien. MIRA, Haruna esta es su cama durmiendo tranquilamente. Aquí no le puede pasar nada. Muchos guardias, sirviente, mamá y papá, YO; vez está a salvo.

El pequeño trataba de calmarse y darse ánimo. El no creía en que los sueños te digan el futuro, secretos o cosas parecidas, pero se trataba de su hermana y no lo podía dejar pasar por alto. Pasaron minutos para que Yuuto recuperara toralmente la compostura. Vio el reloj por quinta vez. Ocho de la mañana. El sol ya brillaba y hacia un poco de calor. Se restregó los ojos, dio un bostezo y se estiró. Lentamente, se acercó hacia Haruna.

-Haruna-dijo casi en un susurro- mira, ya es de día. Levántate debemos ir a desayunar.

-mmm-Haruna gruñó de disgusto. Tenía sueño y se sentía de lo más cómoda en su colchón, por lo que decidió mejor no hacer caso u se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

-¡Hey!-dijo un poco enojado- Ya es hora y si no te levantas me comeré tu desayuno.

- Cómetelo si quieres-dijo es sueños la niña- yo quiero dormir.

-Haruna….-Yuuto ya se estaba impacientando- es en serio. O te levantas o te levanto yo.

-zzzzzzz-Haruna hacia caso omiso, definitivamente no sabía lo que le iba a pasar.

-Ok, si así lo quieres…-Yuuto de bajo de la cama, busco una banca grande y una pequeña, las acomodo en frente de las cama y se subió a ellas. Puso sus manos en posición de hacer un clavado y flexionó sus piernas- Consta que yo te lo advertí…

-1, 2, 3…YUUTO AL AGUAAAA-dicho esto, el niño se aventó, cayendo encima de su hermana. Esta hizo una graciosa mueca de dolor mientras una venita se asomaba en su frente.

- Te dije, o te levantabas o te levantaba yo- Yuuto se acomodó la ropa he hizo el signo de la V.

-Yuuuuuuutooooo….AHHHHHHH-Haruna se levantó de golpe y empezó a perseguir a su hermano con todas sus fueras.

-Ahhh…-Yuuto corrió hacia el comedor entre gritos y risas. Definitivamente el día iba a estar muy entretenido

* * *

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ©LEVEL 5**

Muy bien aquí los dejo. Bien me enferme tan fuerte que no me podía mover. Ya estoy mejor así que… HEME AQUÍ…. Por favor, estén atentas (si eres hombre ya sabes, cambia la letra :D) muy atentas a los sueños de Kido, tienen su parte de verdad y les dirá sobre los capítulos futuros… (mejor me callo).Repito muchas veces que Yuuto ama la sonrisa de Haruna porque es fundamental para los capítulos futuros y muy importante para el final. La Forma en que Yuuto levanto a Haruna…así me levanta mi hermano mayor, solo que él toma vuelo y grita MUCHA LUCHA,MUCHA LUCHA. Bueno una vez más gracias y adiós. Review ¿SI? Nos vemos…


	3. Hermano

HOLA… perdón, perdón, PERDÓNNNN por el retraso. Muchas cosas que hacer, mi colegio esta en fiesta. No más rodeos y comencemos a leer. De ahora en adelante le dejare una especie de "flashback" para rememora lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior…**

—Ok, si así lo quieres…-Yuuto se bajó de la cama, busco una banca grande y una pequeña, las acomodo en frente de las cama y se subió a ellas. Puso sus manos en posición de hacer un clavado y flexionó sus piernas- Consta que yo te lo advertí…

—1, 2, 3…YUUTO AL AGUAAAA-dicho esto, el niño se aventó, cayendo encima de su hermana. Esta hizo una graciosa mueca de dolor mientras una venita se asomaba en su frente.

— Te dije, o te levantabas o te levantaba yo- Yuuto se acomodó la ropa he hizo el signo de la V.

—Yuuuuuuutooooo….AHHHHHHH-Haruna se levantó de golpe y empezó a perseguir a su hermano con todas sus fueras.

—Ahhh…-Yuuto corrió hacia el comedor entre gritos y risas. Definitivamente el día iba a estar muy entretenido

**CAPITULO 3**

El desayuno de esa mañana consistió en un delicioso tazón de cereal con yogurt y frutas, panecillos dulces, jugo de naranja y sándwich. Yuuto comía apetitosamente, pero de Haruna no se podría decir lo mismo. Tenía una expresión de amargura y comía vorazmente. Verla provocaba miedo y risa. Yuuto se dio cuenta de eso, así que decidió intentar calmarla.

—Oh, Vamos Haruna. No vas estar así toda la mañana ¿Verdad?-Yutto hablaba con un ligero tono de queja-Si comes así de rápido te dañaras el estómago.

— ¿Dañarme el estómago?-Haruna termino de pasar la comida y prosiguió hablando- De hecho, hace menos de media hora cierto niño se me tiro en cima, golpeándome directamente en el estómago. ¿Decías sobre dañarme el estómago?

—Por favor, Haruna. Ya te pedí disculpas. Es más, después de que te cansaste de tanto correr te cargué y te traje hasta aquí

—Aun así. Estoy muy molesta contigo-Haruna hizo pucheros y cruzo sus brazos, mostrando claramente lo enojada que estaba.

Yuuto soltó un suspiro de resignación. Miro de reojo a Haruna y soltó una sonrisa, si no se calmaba a las buenas, pues debería recurrir a su táctica especial.

—Pues, supongo que soy un terrible hermano-el rostro de Yuuto se sonrojo mientas unas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos-no merezco ser tu hermano

Haruna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó de golpe sobre la silla.

—No, no, no. Hermano, lo siento-la niña bajo de la silla y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano-para mi eres lo más especial y te quiero siempre a mi lado, te perdono.

—Haruna…-Yuuto la rodeo con sus bracitos y le dio un ligero beso en la frente-¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo alegremente la niña- ¿Vamos a jugar?

— ¡Sí!- Yuuto bajo de su silla y fue corriendo al jardín

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El jardín de la mansión era muy grande. Tenía una gran fuente en su centro, una zona de juegos especialmente para ellos, una mesa para tomar té, flores, árboles y estaba rodeada por una barda. Desde que tenía memoria, Haruna nunca había salido de ese lugar. Sus padres eran realmente sobreprotectores con ella y nunca la dejaban sola. Decían que afuera era muy peligroso y que dentro de la mansión nunca le ocurriría nada. Haruna tenía una inmensa curiosidad por estar allí a fuera y quería conocer a niños de su edad, quería tener aventuras con los niños, formar grupos y tener una mejor amiga; pero por lo que veía eso nunca sería posible, al menos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

—Hermano ¿Cómo es allá afuera?-dijo la niña con mucha curiosidad-Quiero salir por lo menos un día.

—No puedes-dijo Yuuto con un tono de autoridad-No te dejaré. Mamá y papá me castigarían si se enteran que saliste.

—Pero hermano…

— ¡He dicho que no!- la voz del niño reflejo amargura- tu no estas preparada, nada allá es bonito, solo maldad y engaño ¿Acaso eso quieres conocer?

— ¿Y cómo se supone que estaré preparada si no conozco absolutamente nada allá afuera?

Yuuto se quedó pensativo ¡Ella tenía razón! ¿Qué sería de Haruna si no sabía absolutamente nada? Aun recordaba lo que ocurrió la última vez que salió con sus padres: se vieron envueltos en una fuerte pelea entre delincuentes por el control de la zona. Felizmente, la policía pudo salvarlos, pero las terribles escenas de sangrientos enfrentamientos que vio le hizo darse cuenta que el mundo no era bonito. Todo aquello lo impactó, gracias a eso ahora sufría de hematofobia . Claramente recordaba como su madre lo abrazaba, diciéndolo que todo estaría bien y a su padre tratando desesperadamente de contactar con la policía mientras los protegía. El niño entro en trance, definitivamente esa clase de cosas no eran para alguien como Haruna.

—Hermano ¡HERMANO!- grito Haruna

—Ahh…Haruna…yo- de repente, las imágenes del sueño que tuvo vinieron a su mente: aquel horrible bosque ensangrentado, con la silueta el joven que se arrastraba penosamente por el bosque gritando el nombre de Haruna. Claramente sintió como temblaba y un escalofrió hizo que cayera al suelo. Lentamente cerró sus ojos, escuchando la voz de Haruna a la lejanía.

— ¡HERMANO! Por favor Bea ayúdame….

Perdió totalmente el conocimiento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La silueta de un hombre corría desesperadamente por un frondoso bosque. Seguía un camino completamente ensangrentado y soltaba lágrimas. De repente, se tropezó u cayó de bruces al suelo, se pudo escuchar su grito de dolor. En ese momento soltó un grito

— ¡HARUNA! ¡VEN!-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas-¡HARUNA! ¡ESCÚCHAME! Te están mintiendo, no es real, NADA ES REAL. ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué tuve que ocultarte la verdad todo este tiempo?

Una segunda silueta, una de mujer para ser precisos, se pudo detrás del chico y empezó a ahorcarlo. El sonido de la sirena de un carro de policía y los gritos desgarradores de una chica se escucharon por todo el bosque…

—Ahhhhhh…-Yuuto abrió los ojos. Los parpados le pesaban, empezó a recorrer con la vista la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era su habitación. La costado de su cama, se encontraba una sirvienta: Bea

—Despertó joven Yuuto- dijo la sirvienta-¿Cómo se siente?

—Bea…-Yuuto intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Haruna.

—Har...Haruna-pudo pronunciar débilmente-¿Dónde se encuentra?

—La pequeña se encuentra con la ama de llaves, pero ahora preocúpese por su salud. Estuvo todo el día mal-la mujer lo regaño dulcemente.

Bea le puso en la frente una pequeña blanca toalla húmeda. Al lado tenía un pequeño recipiente lleno de agua. Ella era una sirvienta de la mansión, pero lo que la diferenciaba era su sorprendente amabilidad y su carácter amoroso. Hacia todo sin pedir nada a cambio, y siempre estaba alegre y entusiasta ante cualquier situación, por eso Haruna y Yuuto la querían mucho. A ella no le gustaba ver a los niño sin sus padres, por eso siempre tenía discusiones con el señor Okane.

—Su hematofobia hace que se ponga así, pero me resulta raro que le haya dado un ataque si no estaban hablando sobre sangre. Gracias a Dios que lo suyo no es tan avanzado.

—Dime Yuuto- la voz del niño empezó a tomar fuerza.

— ¿He? ¿Disculpe?

—Tú sabes que me puedes llamar por mi nombre, además no hay nadie aquí así que déjate de formalidades.

—Como quieras- dijo en tono alegre- veo que te bajo la fiebre, te traeré algo de comer.

—Bea-llamo el niño- ¿Sabes que significan los sueños?

— ¿Los sueños?- dijo un tanto incrédula-Pues…tengo entendido que son impresiones mentales, por lo general, involuntarias, de imágenes o sensaciones, que se tienen mientras se duerme.

—Eso lo sacaste de un diccionario, lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Qué SON EXACTAMENTE LOS SUEÑOS?

—Bueno, pues son actividades de la memoria, mayormente difíciles de explicar. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Que yo sepa, no crees en cosas sobrenaturales.

—Bueno, por nada. Gracias

Con algo de duda, Bea salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, Yutto se reincorporo rápidamente y se sobo la cabeza con desesperación. ¿Otra vez el mismo sueño?

— ¿Qué me pasa?- se regañó mentalmente- Haruna…es que acaso ¿Algo le va a pasar? No, eso ni pensarlo. No iba a dejar que nada le pasara a su hermanita. Él era lo suficientemente capaz de protegerla.

—Hermano ¿Te ocurre algo?-Haruna se acercó lentamente a su cama- ¿Por qué estas así?

— ¡Haruna!-dijo sobresaltado-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

—Lo suficiente para verte en ese estado. ¿Qué te pasó? Bea me dijo que fue por tu hematofobia, pero yo pienso que fue por otra cosa. ¿Fue por lo que te dije verdad?

—No Haruna, no te sientas mal. Ya me siento mejor, por favor, ven aquí siéntate a mi lado.

Haruna se subió a la cama de su hermano y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía miedo de que su hermano se empeorara.

—Haruna- susurró Yuuto-Por favor, dime hermano

—Hermano-dijo casi inaudible

—Otra vez…

—Hermano…-Haruna empezó a sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

—Mas fuerte…

—HERMANO…-Haruna empezó a llorar, mientras Yuuto le acariciaba la cabeza. Se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a su hermano. El hacía muchas cosas por ella ¿Y ella que le daba? Yuuto la abrazó más fuerte y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la niña.

Por la puerta, Bea miraba esa escena realmente triste. A esa edad, Yuuto se vio forzado a tener un carácter maduro. A diferencia de otros niños, él tenía que encargarse de tareas y lecciones diarias. Bea no resistió más y también lloro. Quería entrar a abrazar a los niños, decirles que todo iba ser diferente a partir de adelante y que serían felices, pero no podía.

El sonido del teléfono la saco de su trance. Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala para responder. Cada vez que los señores se iban de viaje, llamaban a la misma hora. Así que Bea estaba segura de que serían ellos y levanto el teléfono, sin saber que lo que estaría a punto de escuchar marcaría el comienzo de un terrible sufrimiento

* * *

**INAZUMA ELEVEN**** LEVEL 5**

Ok. Termino el capítulo. Perdón si fue aburrido, pero ahora comienza la acción, así que PREPAREN SUS PAÑUELOS XD. Mi colegio está de aniversario así que nos dejan MAS TAREAS Y EXAMENES, sin contar el taller de ballet al que asisto. Esas fueron las razones del retraso. Bueno dejemos eso de lado y lo importante: Acuérdense de los sueño de Kido. Listo

A propósito, otro problema es que mi cuenta en FF no me deja publicar. No permite hacer NADA. Si alguien sabe cómo ayudare me avisa. Milagrosamente este pudo ser publicado.

Bueno me despido, besos cuídense, hasta el próximo cap.

**Shigatsu-chan**


End file.
